Evil Ice Boo
Evil Ice Boo (referred to as 邪悪なアイスブー in japanese Böse Ice Boo in german, Méchant Boo de glaçe in french, 邪惡的冰噓 in chinese, and Olc Oighear Boo in irish) is a giant-like Ice Boo, this boss is considered to be frozen, to unfreeze him is to melt the ice, then he will talk, and somehow run around the room shaped like a ring, to defeat him is to get a ball then enter mario into it, next Mario will have to hit Ice Evil Boo, but will try to shoot ice at mario, so the player has to dodge the ice cubes, and will have to find a ramp to jump on him, he appears in Mario : Majora's Mask, He must be hit 5 times to be defeated to drop a Ice mask Wario Land 7 : Chaos Dimension Evil Ice Boo Appears as a Boss in the world, Icy Mountain, in the boss level Icy Cabinet, He is frozen in ice (again), and Wario has to bash the ice, 3 times, to break it, thus making a battle against the Boss, His HPs is like the boss from Wario Land : Shake it, Fryguy, except instead of being fed bombs, the bombs will be thrown at him, there are fire bombs, he will fall on the ground, causing Ice Bandineros to drop, Wario must shake the Bandinero to release a Fire Bomb, if he is thrown fire bombs 2 times, he will try to Charge at Wario, the Arrow with a "!" marked on it means a warning of him going to where hes going to charge at, it will appear on the left screen or right screen, then he will charge, even though, its impossible to do the jump glitch under him, if his HP cuts half, Nosedozer and Ice Buccanero will drop along with the Ice Bandineros, if His HP is out, he will deflate like a balloon, His music is the same With Rollanratl's, some decorations appear in the background and foreground, a bear rug from Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon Appears on the floor desperatly, but the Bear rug dosent do anything when you touch it, a Fireplace appears in the background as so Quotes "Do you have a knick knack to destroy me?, Eh mario?" - Evil Ice Boo, Mario : Majora's Mask "I am a leader, of ice!" - Evil Ice Boo, Mario : Majora's Mask "How did I end up frozen here?" - Evil Ice Boo, Wario Land 7 : Chaos Dimension "You would not Recognize me you yellow fat guy!" - Evil Ice Boo, Wario Land 7 : Chaos Dimension "I am Evil Ice Boo, the leader of all Ice Boo" - Evil Ice Boo, Wario Land 7 : Chaos Dimension "You would pay for not knowing my name! yellow fat guy!" - Evil Ice Boo, Wario Land 7 : Chaos Dimension "I am the frozen one in a icy cabin!" - Boss Description, Wario Land 7 : Chaos Dimension "I was even a person who was actually a caveman when i got turned into a dumb Boo made out of ice!" - Boss Description, Wario Land 7 : Chaos Dimension Trivia *Despite his name, hes already evil *he has a blue-colored mouth and tongue and he is almost white, despite his appearance in the picture *according to him, He was Frozen for a thousand years in ice left untouched *The Ice boos and himself are not hired by King Boo, despite being made in Ice instead of darkness *It is exactly unkown how he got in the Chaos Dimension, but according to him, he accidently stepped into the world, this is pretty unkown if he did or not *Some people might think he was made from ice before a thousand years ago, but this is actually comfirmed *In some 3D games and impossibly in 2D Games, he is always frozen in ice and require conditions to melt/break the ice to battle him *He was a caveman but got transformed into a giant Ice boo and got frozen for a thousand years ago *Rick May is the voice actor of the TF2 Soldier, Rick May became a voice actor for this character Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Boos Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario (series)